


Christine's broken thoughts

by qydxz



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux, Phantom - Susan Kay
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24132316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qydxz/pseuds/qydxz
Summary: Some of the pieces of a big whole story
Relationships: Christine Daaé/Erik | Phantom of the Opera
Kudos: 3





	Christine's broken thoughts

我突然恐惧起来。我鼓起勇气说：

“不要以为这样轻易能杀掉我。”

埃里克大笑起来，笑声仿佛透析出怜爱和嘲讽，他声音动听，在湿润的空气中送到远方，包裹扭曲了音色，再一遍遍盘旋回来。他是藏匿于雾中的鬼影，时常从雾气中显形亲吻我的额头。每一次，我都知道我离他更近一点了，这个男人从谜雾中浮出的面貌也就更多一点。但是我在靠近他。我在离开地面，阳光，白昼，鲜花和清新的空气。我要做出一个艰难的抉择：我要么向他去，要么死在停滞不前的地方，然而他也许是个杀人的人，他引诱我进入他的陷阱，然后将索命的毒蛇缠上我的脖子；他本该索求血，生命——和爱……泪水滴落在我的手背上。

他把我视作什么？我不知道。我同样不知道这样不幸的命运为何会降临在我身上。当我回望自己过去十几年的人生时，我才明白，或许是命运使然叫我走上这条不归路……如今再没有过去那样的天真。我们也曾在一个夜晚驻守着昼夜两面，相互安抚彼此的悲伤。我不曾改变。他爱这样的我，但是他会毁了这样的我。埃里克抓着我的手放在他瘦骨嶙峋的胸口，穿透了缎面西装和薄薄一层皮肉，我触到他滚烫的内核——比火更烫。“因为他已经独自燃烧了几十余年。他依然能将自己藏在这具躯壳之下，而且做得堪称完美！”他大声怪笑起来。我克制着没有缩回手，明白我只能选择与他相互依存，或者两败俱伤。我已经深深落入他的陷阱……有一点非常奇妙，那就是我们都称呼彼此“天使”。在我还一往如前的天真时光里，我相信他是一位真的天使。但事实证明人间是一个极度包容的地方，既容纳天使也容纳魔鬼，天使和恶魔的灵魂相互拥抱诞下的叫人。它赐予他们生命，叫他们活下去看见一切……何其伟大而残忍的人间。我不知道我单纯光滑的脑子何时开始居然能够思考这些问题，又或许很久以前我就有这样的天赋；埃里克的出现打破了我心里最后一个属于童年的泡影。他是那样重视我，爱我——这让我的牙齿打颤。我既要逃离，又忍不住沉迷。当我意识到他用一种欣喜的语气诉说他的音乐时，我发现一切都如他所说，跳动在管风琴的弦和我的心脏里，于是更加悲哀地确信厄运降临了。我终于听懂了他。他要爱。他很少去爱，而不能忍受没有回报的爱。一整个晚上，我彻夜难眠。快要黎明时，我梦见自己将蜕变成另一个克莉丝汀·达埃，留守在他的身边继续生活。“去死！”在空无一人的注视下，我惊醒过来，四肢冰凉冰凉，说不出来话。

因此，当劳尔出现时，我几乎是猝不及防的。他金发，碧眼，高鼻梁。他属于我的童年，而我已经与那段时光割裂太久，以为自己早在永夜的国度里，忽然他穿着十年前海滨的阳光和咸风向我走来，把我拉回那个喜爱着童话故事，小提琴，草坪和鹅卵石的躯壳去。我知道我现在是什么样：仓皇，恐惧，面色苍白。和埃里克一起生活的日子让我不堪重负，而童话的再现也许是解脱的根源。回到起点，说的那么轻松！我始终相信代价和恩典是相当的，当我享用着属于天国的音乐时，我在透支自我。他深深地吸引我走上这条不归路；我是他的信徒，我是他的同伴，我是他崇拜的雕塑……他把我当成一尊雕塑来爱。这就是我知道当他发现我不再是那个天真快乐的姑娘时，他一定会把我狠狠摔碎在地上的原因。埃里克，一个缺少一半人生的男人。……哼，如果指望他能够明白过来，不如期待月亮从天上栽进地下湖。最令人难受的是，我身处在一个至关重要的交点上，稍稍偏差就会万劫不复，要么彻底沦为他的牺牲品，要么忘掉这一切草草了结。后者显然更难。劳尔的到来造成了更多的混乱，同时我从混乱中得到启发。“我希望你知道你在做什么！而你自以为是的预见正在毁掉我们的生活！”要是我能冲着他这么大吼——我的确做了——但是那是很久以后。我庆幸的是很久很久以后我们终于能够解决这一切，在我彻底崩溃之前。

那段时间里，我每天都哭。眼泪顺着前襟滚落到胸脯上，我听见自己微微抽气的声音，还有胸口起起伏伏。埃里克不再过问了，大概他也处于焦躁的无能为力中。他会去弹那架管风琴；演奏一些普通的曲子，枯燥地执行这个过程，像每天早上检查他那该死的面具是不是端正地摆放在脸上一样。我宁愿重新来过，如果重新来过，我再也不会来到巴黎，再也不会遇见他，再也不会听见他的音乐；我会独居在海滨小镇，安安静静地从十七岁生长到七十岁，变成一个满头白发的老妇人，和剩下的孩子们度过我的一生。可是，当埃里克第一次在我面前歌唱的时候，这一切就都成了幻想。《胜利的唐璜》，一部非常非常伟大的作品，只是不该在人间完笔。

劳尔有时候给我送来玫瑰花，我等他走了以后就把它们一一丢掉。我不知道我对他还残留着多少爱，而非被埃里克的音乐夺去了大部分心神。我有时也伤害埃里克，对他反唇相讥，把我从他那里学来的恶毒再照旧还回去。那时我已经不太在乎了，着手摧毁着我们的信任。“你这个无知的女孩！”他冲我怒吼，我已经流泪很长时间，但是倔强地站在他面前；他要杀就杀了我，好让我从这一切里解脱……但是没有。一声轰鸣狠狠砸下，乐声响彻整个地宫。一种冰凉的麻麻的感觉攫住了我的心脏，就像热浪融化了坚冰一样，它又一次出现，带着他满腔的愤怒和悲伤，他坎坷的前半生在我们深夜的对谈中的重现，他的回忆的痛楚……还有他的渴望，对爱和一切美好的渴望！他的音乐在入侵我。……他总是能轻而易举用音乐动摇我，是我在这极致吸引的美丽中身不由己……他用浪潮裹住我的心脏。我无法自抑地逃回房间，把自己埋进柔软的被褥……就像当初我逃离他的脸，以为这一切是个随时会消失的噩梦。上帝没有救出我，我也无法做出选择。管风琴在门外一声声砸响。我能够清晰地感觉到他的悲伤在我体内的每一丝血液中再现；他的痛是我的痛，他的灵魂是我的……我猜我不是唯一一个参透他的人。但我是唯一一个能将这人从命运手中夺回的人。

音乐渐渐止息。再一次地，我们只有一墙之隔。我的房间有窗户，他似乎很了解我的喜好。但是墙壁的另一面则充斥了死亡的气息，我曾经因为该死的好奇心误入埃里克的房间，几乎以为自己在人间看到了冥界。墙壁和地板是大片的黑色和红色，空气中有淡淡的血腥味，从到处散乱的乐谱上，诡异的，扭曲的音符看起来像是鲜血书写的，那口纯黑的棺材是他每晚入睡的地方，我有时在睡前会打开窗户企图从这地底窥视到一丝一毫月光；这样的机会少而又少。显然他不喜欢阳光，可是他又爱我，爱一个地面的姑娘，爱他自己——他自己生于白昼的精灵。他用黑夜和歌谣为我抚平悲伤，却向往黎明的白。我撕裂了他，将我们一分为二……再一次，更深。更离谱的方式。当我意识到这一切的时候，我已经站在了埃里克面前。他的愤怒早已消弭了，光秃秃的悲哀在乐音荡起的余波中扩散，仿佛我们站立在阿维娜湖底，一切黑暗在轻柔的波澜中卸下焦躁的外壳；于是我开始变得平静。很多时候我们彼此是惧怕面对面的，因为我将暴露我日渐苍白的面孔，而他就不得不面对我探询的目光。他在逃避……一直逃避。拒绝相信。现在他将为自己的错误行径付出痛苦的代价。“如果你没有勇气走到这里来，就相当于永远把我拒之门外。我很努力地将你拉向地面……你从来认为我想逃离。”他沉默地与我面对面。“一年前你是天使。一个月前你是鬼。你说你渴望正常人的生活……你要我爱你。你在做什么？你为什么不相信我？”我将所有的怒气和屈辱注入了声音。我的嗓音早已在三个星期的折磨下凋谢了。他曾经爱过的歌声和姑娘一并在黑暗中枯萎了。但他不知道，他从前不曾知道他在毁掉我。埃里克有一双金色的眼睛，当它们疯狂的时候像两团火焰，当他含泪时它们显出一种婴儿的孱弱……然后，我轻轻捧住他的脸。他的行为相当于默许。然后我们的距离慢慢拉近……然后我能够听见他急促的呼吸声，一切都在提醒我埃里克仍然是个人……活着，并渴望生活。他在我的动作下变得温驯起来了，不再是那副令人害怕的模样。我拨开他的头发。我注视着他的金色眼睛，它们呈现出一种前所未有的色彩。

“你需要明白。”我说。紧接着，我吻了他。


End file.
